Embrasse Moi
by windyhurrice
Summary: Shounen-ai Two years in the future, Echizen is planning to join the Senior Highschool of Seigaku, however, somebody wishes the boy could join Hyotei next year instead... AtobexRyoma Go give it a try!


= = = Embrasse Moi = = =

-Windy-  
I don't know, don't ask....

-Dew-  
She meant, this is an **AtobexRyoma** fic, believe it or not.

-Tetra-  
We don't own Tennis no Oujisama, this is a shounen-ai fic with a bit of mild, or really light yaoi, and that the rating is PG-13. And probably an OOC Atobe and Ryoma. Well, Windy-sama tried to make them as original as possible.

-Dew-  
Words written in _Italics_ meant thoughts. Words written in **bold** are emphasis. And finally, this symbol here meant blush.

-Windy-  
Well, I wrote this, because I wanna try a different pairing, don't get me wrong, my major is still TezukaRyoma [smiles]. So... at least try this out minna-san!!! ((It's only a one shot anyway))

============================================

Mid-afternoon. School bell rang aloud for the Senior Highschool of Seigaku indicating the day has come to an end. Many happy and excited faces were either walking, rushing, running, discussing or moving in groups, singles or doubles, towards the entrance iron bar gates. What of the excitement? It appears that today wasn't a typical school day for the Senior Highschool students, but instead, it was an open day for the investigation of new incoming students of next spring. 'Open day' is a day that the school is closed for their students, and is opened in an organized way to attract students that wants to attend the school after their last school year in junior highschool. Exactly the same as senior highschool students looking within the open days of their choice of universities. And Echizen Ryoma, was one of the last year junior highschool students looking for the new senior highschools this coming January.

"Ryoma-kun--!!"

The star of the story stopped his pace and turned his head around to face the owner of the voice, and saw that his same year friends, Kachirou, Horio and Katsuo were running towards him.

"Ryoma-kun, what did you think of this school?" Mushroom head Kachirou asked.

"It's fine," Ryoma replied. _It's actually great_.

"It's fine? Is that all? Aren't you gonna apply for this school?" Loud Horio asked.

Before Echizen could reply with a 'Mada mada dane', his voice was interrupted by another voice.

"Oi--Echizen!!" Momoshiro Takeshi, a freshmen of the senior highschool called from afar near the school building.

"Ah? Momochan-senpai!?" the three chorused while Ryoma-kun just stared at his former senpai.

Behind Momoshiro were the remain former regulars of the junior Seigaku highschool, from their former buchou Tezuka, vice-captain Oishi, tensai Fuji, data Inui, split personality Kawamura, acrobatic Kikumaru and viper Kaidou - all were their senpais.

"So, is everyone going to apply for this school next year?" tensai Fuji smiled as usual.

"Of course! From my 'four and a half' years experience of tennis, passing the exams for this school is a sinch!!" Horio exclaimed.

"Oh Wow-- like you could get into the other schools after all," Kachirou rolled his eyes.

"AH!? What are you hinting about!?" Horio narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"You--!?"

"Maa maa," Katsuo tries to separate them apart.

"Hora, the both of you quit it!" Oishi mama gently scolded the kouhais.

"Ah!! Go-gomen nasai!!" the two of them bowed apologetically.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma just voiced out.

"Nyah--Ochibi!!" Kikumaru Eiji somehow managed to pounce and hug a struggling Ryoma under his arms, "Are you applying for this school?" _Better be, I want Ochibi to be with us!!_

"....air...Kikumaru-senpai...." Ryoma managed to make out his words while suffocating.

"Eiji!!!" Oishi warned, and it was then that the big cat has loosen his grip a tiny bit, just enough to let the poor boy breathe.

"Or does Echizen have other schools in mind?" a glint was sparkled off Inui's glasses.

"E-Echizen, did you um.... huh? oh thanks Fuji.....HORA--!! BURNING--!! DID ECHIZEN VISIT OTHER SCHOOLS!? SPAT IT OUT BABY!! COME-ON!!" seems like the tensai has slipped a tennis racket into Taka-san's hand.

_Senpai-tachi didn't change much_... "Well, Oyaji also told me to look at Rikkai, Midoriyama and Hyotei," Ryoma-kun explained.

"Hoi?"

"Fshhh--"

"They are good schools," Tezuka finally spoke.

"Yeah, but I only visited Rikkai and Midoriyama."

"What about Hyotei?" Momo asked.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said with a slight anger in his tone. This didn't got unnoticed by Inui, Fuji and Tezuka.

"Actually we didn't go to it yet, but we're planning to go to it tommorrow," Katsuo quickly explained.

"Oh yeah... that's right, the open day for Hyotei is tommorrow... hahaha..." Momoshiro scratched his head to hide his embarrassment. _Why is Echizen angry when he hears the word 'Hyotei'? _

"Fshh-- Baka," Kaidou whispered in a tone that nobody have heard.

"The chances of Echizen going to Rikkai is 25%, the same to Midoriyama is also 25%, 30% for Seigaku and 20% to Hyotei. Inui calculated. "Right Echizen?" Inui faced the boy with his special drink in hand. I guess the special drink is 'recognizable' to everyone.

"Ah!....hai...." Echizen nodded his head with a pale face while staring at the horrific creation in Inui's hand.

"Nyah-- Why don't we all go to Taka-san's place to eat since we're all together today?" Eiji beamed.

"GREAT-TO!! YOSHA- LET'S GO TO ORE-SAMA'S PLACE AND HAVE SOME NICE SUSHI!!! BURNING--!!" Kawamura swung his racket wildly.

And before the whole group was just about to depart the school gates, suddenly a really expensive looking black Ferrari car came zooming, skidded and stopped in front of the whole group.

_Oh sh#t_. Ryoma could feel his eyebrows twitched.

A tall teenager stepped out of the car and went to open the other backdoor of the car, from which another shorter teenager gracefully got out of the car. "Ah, well if it isn't Seigaku's former regulars," the teenager flicked his hair.

"ATOBE--!?" the whole Seigaku group called out astonishingly.

"What are you doing here!?" Momoshiro was the first to question at the former Hyotei captain while pointing an index finger at him.

"Ore-sama have some business to do here, and I do not need to explain myself, right Kabaji?" Atobe glanced over at the tall person that have opened the door for him.

"Usu," was the simple reply from the tall emotionless guy.

"Business, hoi?" Kikumaru crossed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmph, it's something that you people would never understand," Atobe smirked and turned to look at Tezuka and Fuji. "Ah, haven't seen you two around for a long time."

"Ah," Tezuka nodded in response.

"So what brings you here anyway Atobe?" Inui stared.

"Heh, Ore-sama is here for the one and the only one reason," Atobe smiled slyly and turned to look for the main menu of his day, "Well, Ryoma-kun--have you had a good think over that issue?"

"Yadda," was the immediate reply.

Everyone curiously looked at the uninterested face on Echizen's and swayed their eyes over at the twitching eyebrow Atobe. Meanwhile, Momoshiro nudged one of the three kouhais under them and whispered, "Hey what's happening here?"

Before the kouhais could speak, Atobe first spoke, "Well, I guess I have no choice. Kabaji!!" Atobe clicked his fingers.

"Usu!" Kabaji suddenly walked towards Ryoma.

"?" Before Ryoma could react, he felt that his whole body had suddenly became lighter - he was lifted from the ground and found out that his whole body was swung on top and rested on Kabaji's big shoulder. "Ahh--!!?? Let me down you Monkey King # # # !!!!!"

"Atobe, what are you doing!?" Fuji opened his blue eyes.

"Ahh-- don't carry him like that, Echizen might get hurt!!" Oishi mama cried.

"Hoi! Let Ochibi go!!!" Before Kikumaru and the others were ready to pounce on the rich teenager, Kabaji had quickly managed to take the struggling Ryoma back into the black car and Atobe was already seated inside as well. "Full speed ahead!!" Atobe ordered.

While the rest of the group was trying to run after the car, the black speed four-wheeled monster was soon out of sight.

"Ryoma-kun--!!" Kachirou cried.

"Ne, Kachirou, why did Atobe come after here for Ryoma?" Momo asked.

"Er.....well...." Kachirou paled and then blushed.

"What happened?" Oishi joined in.

"Actually, Atobe-san.... he came to our school yesterday just after the day ended...." Katsuo helped.

"Hoi?" Eiji listened.

"He was crazy I tell you!!! He came in and made all the girls (and some guys) swoon and fainted, and he was holding a big bouquet of red roses!!" Horio said aloud.

"Oh?" Inui was scribbling on his data book again.

"And we were leaving the place with Ryoma-kun, and Atobe-san came up to him and give him the flowers and whispered something to Ryoma-kun!!!" Kachirou was flushing while he explained. "Well, and then the next thing was that....that...that..."

"That what?" Fuji was indeed smiling rather dangerously.

"He kissed Echizen on the cheek, he was nuts I tell you!! A total FREAK!!" Horio finished off.

"AHHH(FSSHH)!!!??" the whole group chorused.

= = = = =

Meanwhile, within the car of Atobe....

"So, how do you like these red roses?" Atobe smiled.

Minutes before, as soon as Ryoma was placed at the back of the car and seated next to Atobe, he was engulfed by a bouquet of red roses, a headcrown of red roses, a necklace of red roses....you get the picture. The only thing on Ryoma-kun's mind right now was - _THIS GUY IS IN NEED OF A PSYCHIATRIST!!!! _

"Don't give me that look, you said you will be busy tommorrow and can't come to view the open day of the school, so Ore-sama thought today I'll give you a tour of the school personally, you should be greatful that Ore-sama is doing this for you."

_I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!!!! # # #_ - Ryoma glared at Atobe while trying to pull the red roses off him.

"Oh? You disliked Ore-sama's red roses? I picked them out especially for you," Atobe recieved a hard stare from Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane !! I'm a guy, don't treat me like a girl and dump these flowers on me!!! # # # " Ryoma growled back. _HE IS NUTS!!!_

"Here we are," Atobe looked out the window ignoring Ryoma.

_Did this guy even listen to me!?_ - Ryoma held his forehead. " # Where?"

"Kabaji!" Atobe clicked his fingers again.

"Usu!" With that, Kabaji got out of the vehicle and opened the door of the car, Atobe stepped out while grabbing Ryoma's wrist.

"Hey!!" Ryoma tried to proceed in the other direction, but Atobe was stronger than him, the Hyotei king pulled Ryoma and went inside the grounds of some building. A noise relating to closing a door had caught Ryoma's attention and he turned his head around to see that Kabaji had closed and locked the bar gates.

"Welcome to the Senior Highschool of Hyotei!!" Atobe announced as he spun Ryoma's sight around to see a huge, well built building.

Ryoma observed the monstrous ivy covered building in front of him, and then looked at the other parts of the school grounds, noticing that there was also a wide area of tennis courts around the place.

"Hmm, there is lack of red roses in this school I tell you!!" was the second thing that Atobe have said.

_He is crazy_ - Ryoma shivered in annoyance.

"So, changed your mind? Isn't it wonderful that there are so many tennis courts inside this school?" Atobe smirked.

"...........Yadda."

".........Heh, very well, Ore-sama will show you around this place and change your decision for the upcoming choice of senior schools!!" Atobe grabbed Ryoma's wrist again and led him into the interior of the building with Ryoma struggling along the way.

= = = = =

"So, you're saying that arrogant guy is after Echizen?" Momo sweatdropped heavily. He would have never thought of something as such.

"Momoshiro!!" Tezuka warned for respect.

"Ah! Gomen!" Momoshiro quickly apologized.

"Since when have this started?" Fuji asked.

"Well, it started since the beginning of our third year.... occasionally Atobe-san comes and gaves Ryoma-kun flowers every once and then," Katsuo explained.

"And recently he came more than usual, such a freak, I wonder why only Echizen gets all the flowers!!" Horio bragged, which made the group possess black straight lines down their heads.

"Well, it's true to say that Echizen has become quite 'suteki' over these two years. We should protect him from joining the Hyotei school," Inui's glasses gave off a strange glow. "Even though he will definitely join us."

"That's right, we wouldn't want Echizen to be 'eaten' do we?" Fuji smiled as he opened his eyes seriously.

"EATEN!? No!! We can't let that happen!!! No, no, he's the next pillar of senior Seigaku, we can't let any harm come to Echizen!!" Oishi panicked.

"Inui!! You're to go and set up an Echizen protective squad over this entire school year!!" Tezuka commanded.

"My pleasure," Inui chuckled evilly.

"Fshhh----" Kaidou agreed.

"Say Inui, how did you know Echizen would still be rooting for Seigaku senior highschool?" Kawamura asked with anxiousness.

"For the information I got from Rikkai dai's Yanagi Renji, he told me that most of the regulars 'annoyed' Echizen to no end and could result a 90% chance that Echizen will not apply for that school," evil snigger.

"Hoi!?" Eiji backed away from the evil scheming Inui.

"And that Midoriyama is a boring place for Echizen, and if we manage to make Echizen dislike Atobe, he will definitely join us next year...huhuhuhu....."

"Hoi....rrright, I'd say we should go and rescue Ochibi-chan!!" Eiji held his palm in a clutch and shot it up in the air.

"Where are the chances that they may reside at Inui?" Tezuka asked.

"100% they are at the Hyotei Senior Highschool." Sparkle.

= = = = =

"And this, is the music room!" Atobe enjoyed showing an irritated Ryoma around inside the school building.

The two of them (With Kabaji and the driver waiting outside) has gone to observe and explored many places, from boring normal lesson classes, to art studios, the library , science labratories(Which caught Ryoma's attention very much), home economics room and utilities, school canteen....etc.... and they came to stop at the music room. Despite the fact that Ryoma tried to look uninterest as possible, deep inside his heart he admitted that this was indeed a good school.

"So, how was Ore-sama's tour with you?"

"Hmph, mada mada dane!!" Oujisama would never gave in and looked at the other way. And it was then he spotted a poster. "This is...?"

Atobe, noticing the school poster has caught the boy's attention, replied, "That's just the school band, not bad I have to say." The poster consisted of a black and firey-themed background, with four teenagers - one holding a guitar, one playing the drums, one assigned to the keyboards, the last one standing in the middle and singing with a mike in his hand. And a long word in some other langauge was printed in bold red-orange at the top of the advertisment. Cool.

"Embrasse Moi?" Echizen pronounced those words. _What does it mean?_

"That's the school band's name," Atobe explained. "In French."

"Oh." Golden eyes continued to stare at the coloured text. "What does it mean?"

"Huh?" Atobe raised his eyebrow.

"I'm saying 'Embrasse Moi', what does it-" before Echizen could say another word, his own lips were suddenly sealed by the Hyotei king's.

"Hmmm---!!" Golden eyes widened, muffled and struggled as the owner tries to push the older one away. However, he was no match against the stronger older one. Atobe practically had one of his arms wrapped around the Ochibi's waist, and the other one rested on the back of the green shined head, pushing the face of the young one closer to his. Biting the young one's cherry lips and made it react and opened a gap for Atobe's tongue to slip inside the small mouth, Atobe's tongue teased the small one's tongue to no end.

..._Air_...._air_..... Ryoma's face was getting quite red and just as he thought he was about to faint form the lack of oxygen, Atobe released the lip lock and Ryoma exhaled and inhaled deeply, unconscious of the fact he was leaning within the Hyotei King's embrace for support.

"Hah....hah..... you....you.........." Ryoma continued to breathe deeply.

"You asked what 'Embrasse Moi' meant right? Well, it meant 'Kiss Me' in French, that's what you asked for ne?" Atobe smirked.

"YOU--!! " Ryoma lifted his head and gave a death glare to the Monkey King, but soon regretted his actions. Atobe cupped Ryoma's chin and said in a rather tender tone, "Heh, baka-chan, you should use your nose to breathe while Ore-sama, 'Embrasse Tu'," with that said, Atobe went for another deep kiss, causing Ryoma in a stunned state again. "Hmmm---" this time, Ryoma tried to thump on Atobe's shoulders, but soon stopped because of the lack of air. Ryoma could feel that his eyes have shut closed and could feel that he, himself, was responding back to Atobe's kiss.

Soon, Atobe have stopped the kiss and parted the opposite mouth, while Ryoma-kun was panting and had his head rested on the Hyotei teenager's shoulder, Atobe however, boldly started to gently smooch on Ryoma's neck.

"Ah! Ha...haha..hahaha.....ya-yamette.... it tickles!! Haha..." Ryoma softly laughed. "Ah!!" Suddenly the golden brown eyes widened in fear. _What_...._ what is he doing!? _the poor boy could feel that a set of long slender fingers somehow managed to slip inside his white shirt and was gently caressing his chest and stomach.... and the other one.... was slowly trailing down towards his trousers, unbuttoning it and slipping a hand into it........

"!!! HANASE!!" Ryoma's nervous system enabled him to react and thus Atobe was awarded a knee-kick in his stomach, falling onto the floor on his back.

"Itai!" Atobe rubbed his head as he slowly sat up. It was then his mind have become fresher and he realized a deeply blushing furiously Ryoma, his shirt and the top of the trousers were unbuttoned, citrus orbs had a gleam of fear in it............

...........................

.....What have he done?

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, I-" before Atobe could explain, Ryoma dashed towards the door and running steps could be heard loudly from a long distance. "Wait!!" Atobe began to chase after the frightened boy.

It seems that Atobe had loved the boy so much he was out of control - quite unlike his character, but watching his favoured loved one being crowded around by the others and himself cannot reach out to the boy........ still, the main thing right now is to apologize.

= = = = =

......_hah_......_hah_......_hah_......_hah_.........

Echizen ran as fast as he could towards the exit of the building. He knew that he has just been 'kissed' by the Monkey King. Has just been 'harassed' by the Monkey King. Has just been... 'toyed' by the Monkey King... ... ... ...

......_Why me? Why **me**!?_.......

The main door of the building bursted opened, allowing the sunset's orange rays land and being sucked inside the building beyond the main white doors. Ryoma leaped down the door steps and remembered that the bar gates was locked by Kabaji as soon as he saw the sight of it. _Darn_....

"Ryoma-kun!!" Atobe's voice called from the 2nd floor window of the building. Ryoma hesitated and hastily spun around and glanced upwards, noticing that Atobe's head was sticking out of the windowsill. "Ryoma-kun, stop right there! Ore-sama has something to discuss with you!!"

However, within Ryoma's mind was to get out of this cage no matter what, his head was surveying his surroundings and spotted a tree that is grown very close to the wall grounds.... _I could climb that and jump over the wall!!_ With that, the boy began to speed towards the specific tree.

"Wait Ryoma!!" Realizing Ryoma is soon out of his sight, Atobe Keigo decided to risk his chance, he placed his foot up on the windowsill, using his hands, he carried himself over the windowsill and jumped from the 2nd floor window and gracefully landed onto the ground. Splendid.

"!!??" Ryoma could hear familiar running footsteps chasing after him, he quickened his pace and pounced onto the side of the bark on the tree. Lucky he had experience climbing trees, thanks to his beloved cat Karupin, which in the past when the pet was at a very young age, it got stuck high up on the trees and doesn't know how to come down, Ryoma had to go and climb the tall plant to fetch his beloved pet. Speaking of which, the boy was now high up within the branches, reaching out near the wall.

"Ryoma, get down here right now!!" Keigo-chama ordered right below him.

"Yadda!!" Why can't this freak just leave him alone!? Hasn't he humilated him enough? Why can't he just-

"Ryoma, watch out!!" Atobe's face was startled.

The branch that Ryoma was leaning on for support has suddenly cracked and before Ryoma can grab on the other parts of the tree, he found himself was falling downwards in high agility from a high altitude. "AAAHHHHHH---!!!" Ryoma closed his eyes and waited to receive the pain on his back, however, something else happened.

He felt that a pair of tender arms caught him from below and that the owner of those arms seemed to have lost balance, causing both to fall back and land onto the grassy grounds. However, Ryoma felt that he didn't fall back on the grass, he felt that he had his back laid on top of the other person. ".........."

Quickly straightening himself up, he turned around and was surprised that it was the Monkey King whom had caught him from the fall. Realizing who he was rested on, he immediately stood up, but suddenly felt a powerful grip around his wrist and his whole body got pulled back onto the floor. "AHH!!" while his back landed on the ground with a gentle thud, a sense of something heavy was hovering above him, it was Atobe, who had trapped the boy against the ground.

"Heh, Ryoma-kun, you have really made Ore-sama's day lively today," Atobe sniggered.

"......Get off me," Ryoma ordered with a hard stare.

"Not unless you listen to Ore-sama's explanation."

".......Yadda." Rejection.

"# # # You really are testing Ore-sama's patience aren't you!?" Annoyed.

"You're insane!!! I'm a guy!! I dislike being liked by another guy!!" Argue.

"I don't mind." Reasoned.

"Well I do!!! # #" Struggle. "I'm not a toy for you to be meddled with. Now let me go!!!"

"Meddle with you!?" This time it was Atobe's turn to become angry. "You think Ore-sama is doing that to you?"

"What else!!? Mada mada dane!!" a faint indication of tears flooded the golden eyes.

"...........Ryoma-kun, if Ore-sama has to meddle with other people, Ore-sama wouldn't have gone and save you just there now."

"................."

"You're different, in Ore-sama's eyes that is. No one, is to claim you, only Ore-sama is allowed to be the one to possess you."

"..........You're greedy."

"Heh, then what is the answer?"

"What answer?" Low EQ.

".........will you be Ore-sama's person?"

".........Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't there other better people out there?"

"Nobody is better than you are out there," a sudden gentle smile.

"............"

Atobe and Echizen both switched glances before Keigo bended his head lower to reach Ryoma's face, ready for another kiss-

"KEEP AND HOLD!!!!!!"

"Ah?" Atobe jerked upwards away from the near lip lock. He spotted that the whole Seigaku group was standing near the school gates(All looking rather furious, minus the other three younger ones which blushed) and that Kabaji and the driver had somehow been knocked out. So why was the whole Seigaku looking rather furious? Well, that's all got to do with Atobe-- who was currently on top of Ryoma-kun, in which the boy's shirt and trousers were untidy and unbuttoned because of their previous incident, thus seeming like Atobe was ready to do 'that' to the fifteen year old boy.

"Atobe-san you!!! # #" Momoshiro had his fists clenched in a tight grip.

"# What do you think you are doing to Ochibi!?" Kikumaru gave off an angry expression.

"Fshhh--- (How dare you're doing this to our next star of the world!?)" Kaidou glared in his usual expression.

"Atobe, I can't believe I'm seeing you like this!!" Oishi frowned in fury.

"You have guts Atobe...." Fuji's face darkened a few colours.

"Atobe...Echizen...you two.... ah? Thanks Fuji....HORA--!! YOU PERVERT WOLF!!!! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, ORE-SAMA WILL PUNISH YOU BURNING--!!!" Kawamura fumed.

"Minna!!! Go!!" Tezuka worded out and the whole group pounced on the lying ground duo.

While Tezuka remained standing in his position, the three kouhais were edging away from their data senpai in fear.

"So, on XX day, XX month and XXXX year, Echizen was found on the senior Hyotei school grounds, and was just about to be raped by the former captain of the Hyotei Tennis club team - Atobe Keigo-san...." Inui scribbled on his notebook. He then placed his pen on his chin and wondered, "We need a very skilled protective squad from now on."

= = = = =

Next Day - Hospital.

Atobe cursed for the nth time on the same day. He was seated on the bed wearing white patient clothes and had his left leg wrapped heavily in bandages and was hung up. Oh no, it wasn't because of the light punches he received from the Seigaku group, it was actually from the aftermath he jumped from the 2nd floor window. Who wouldn't get a slight injure from such a great fall?

However, that wasn't the thing that annoyed Atobe, it ws the fact that he didn't get another word with Echizen since he was sent to the hospital.

Sighing again, the Hyotei King suddenly heard a knonk on his door, he turned his view to the opening exit, and his eyes immediately froze.

"..............."

Ryoma was actually standing at the doorway and holding a bouquet of....flowers?

"............Ne, have you stared enough yet!?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the older teenager. He proceeded towards Atobe, grabbed a chair and sat beside the surprised Monkey King. "Hora," he looked at the other way and trusted his flowers into the teenager's arms. Yellow cornations, how nice.

"Heh, so Ryoma-kun is worried about Ore-sama after all?" Atobe smiled slyly.

"Ch' you wish " Ryoma continued to look at the other way.

"Ryoma-Ryoma, you're a really proud kitty you know that?" Atobe placed his hand on Ryoma's head and shuffled the youth's hair. However, Ryoma's reflexes smacked the Hyotei King's hand away. "..........." _So_......_he still hates me after all?_

"I dislike being liked by another guy," Ryoma hesitated and continued, "...but I don't I dislike you. "

"Huh?" Before Atobe could properly respond, he felt a warm peck on his cheek. Ryoma immediately pulled away and walked over to the doorway, "Mada mada dane!" _He's insane_. _And I'm also insane to like him back_... He stuck out his tongue at the older boy and then left while gently shutting the door behind him.

....................

_What_..........._was that about?_

............_have Ryoma just?_

Slowly, the lips of Atobe has tilted upwads and curved into a smile. "Heh, Ryoma-kun, someday, and I mean someday I will make you as my possession," tender eyes smiled at the yellow flowers rested on his lap.

= = End(?) = =

=========================================

-Dew-  
Yes, done!!

-Windy-  
[laughs insanely] I swear, Atobe's character is hard to describe!! I must have OOCed him many times in this fic.....

-Tetra-  
We apologize for the possible spelling and grammar mistakes. We have proof-read it once and may do so again in the future.

-Windy-  
Well, reading AtobexRyoma wasn't so hard... or was it? Well, we've many FujiRyos and Momoryos around the place, I personally am happy with Ryoma uke ((but no MomoRyo, I dislike that pairing very much and don't ask why)) I have thought about KiriRyo, SanadaRyo, YukimuraRyo... possibly even SengokuRyo too.... but my major is still TezuRyo [smiles] Oh yeah, I admit there was a tiny bit of ALLxEchizen in this fic. Still, I'm refreshed after writing such a thing, now I'm happy enough to go and continue my other fics.

-Windy-  
Well, was that the end? I don't know, I do have a sequel in mind.... probably an R-Rated fic one too. That of course, depends if minna-san will ever want to read the sequel.

-Dew-  
Another words, Sis won't write it if no one reads it.

-Tetra-  
In short, she wants reviews.

-Windy-  
Well, I had fun writing this, I've read AtobeRyos in another language and I'm really happy with the pairing too [sweatdrops] so uh...there. Well, ja minna!!

This fic was finished on 04/08/2004  
Last revised on 04/08/2004


End file.
